Stanislav Vaupshasov
Stanislav Vaupshasov (also Stanislav Vaupsh-Vaupshov, russian. Stanislav Alekseev Vaupshasov, July 27, 1899 in Gruzdziai, Siauliai updistrict - November 19, 1976) - USSR scout, colonel, Hero of the Soviet Union (1944). . One of the greatest divers and terrorist specialists in the USSR. Biography Born 1899 In Gruzdziai (Siauliai district). Since 1914 Lived in Moscow, worked as a digger, as a fitter at the Provodnik factory. 1918 He volunteered with the Red Guard and later with the Red Army. During the Russian Civil War, as a regular soldier, he fought on the Southern Front, later on the Eastern Front against General Dutov and White Czech units, and later on the Western Front. 1919 He graduated from military political courses in Smolensk and was appointed Political Leader of the 151st Regiment. 1920-1924 as a member of the Red Army Intelligence Board he worked underground in western Belarus, creating and leading guerrilla squads, and fighting with the then Polish (which was then Western Belarus). For his activities in Belarus he was awarded the honorary weapon and the Order of the Red Flag. Since 1924 worked in intelligence organs. 1927 graduated from the Red Army Command Course (Курсы Комсостава РККА). Around the 1930s. worked on Belarusian GPU. 1937-1939 He was involved in the Spanish Civil War and performed reconnaissance tasks behind the Franks. Was senior adviser on intelligence-diversified operations to the 14th Guerrilla Corps Staff of the Republican Army. Nicknames - Sharov and friend Alfred. He headed the school of bombers - bombers. In the reconnaissance game, he beat Otto Kirchner, a German resident in Spain, and obtained German reconnaissance documents, which led to the dissolution of a large network of German agents. After the defeat of the Republicans, some of their archives were secretly removed. From 1939 onwards. worked in the central apparatus of the USSR NKVD. During the USSR-Finland war, intelligence and divers groups were formed. since 1939 In November 2004, he led a ski battalion operating in the Karelian Strait. 1940 became a member (Communist) of the VCP (b). 1940-1941 as an illegal agent on a reconnaissance mission in Finland and Sweden (pseudonym Yakov). 1941 returned to the USSR. 1941 At the end of the 19th century, he fought near Moscow and was the commander of the Special Purpose Motor Shotgun Brigade (Russ. He was then tasked with forming a special purpose squad that was to cross the front line and operate behind German troops in the Minsk area. 1942-1944 led a large spec. for the "Local" partisan squad (~ 700 partisans) operating in the Minsk region (Belarus). At that time, Vaupsh was known as Colonel Gradov. Another 15 partisan groups, 72 divers and underground groups were subordinate to Vaupšs. The Vaupch-led guerrillas destroyed German soldiers, detonated military echelons, railway tracks and bridges. He has liaised with and co-ordinated with other guerrilla groups and underground groups operating in Belarus. Within 28 months Under his command, partisans overthrew 187 trains carrying troops, military equipment and ammunition, removed more than 14,000 German troops, and executed 57 large-scale diversions, including 42 in Minsk. It had about 500 agents gathering intelligence on German units and military activities. 1944 he was given the title of Hero of the Soviet Union. S. Vaupsh was one of 9 USSR foreign intelligence officers awarded the title of Hero of the Soviet Union for fighting behind the enemy. 1945 worked at the NKGB headquarters in Moscow. 1945 August. involved in hostilities with Japan. He then headed the NKGB Task Force, which had cleansed Manchuria from the Japanese agency. Since 1946 December - Head of the Intelligence Division of the Lithuanian MGB. 1946-1954 Employee of the security organs of the Lithuanian SSR. Since 1954 - in stock. When he retired, he lived in Moscow, where he died. Wrote three memoir books. Awards and perpetuation Awarded 4 Lenin Orders, Red Flag Order, Homeland War 1st and 2nd Order, Belarusian SSR Labor Red Flag Order (1932), Medals. 1980 By the resolution of the USSR Council of Ministers, the 21st frontier station of the 95th Border District of the Baltic Border District was named after Vaupsh. The firewall belonged to the border commandant of Kapsukas (now Marijampolė). After Lithuania regained its independence in 1992 After the withdrawal of USSR military units from Lithuania, this frontier was no longer available. However, in 1994, By order of the Commander-in-Chief of the Russian Frontier Army, another frontier station on the 23rd Frontier Squad in the Kaliningrad Region was named after the Soviet Union Hero Colonel S.A. Vaupshov. The firewall protects the Russian-Lithuanian border. There is a bronze bust of Vaupsh in the military campus of the 23rd Border Patrol Training Center. Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Elderly Category:Modern Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Soviet Villains Category:Deceased Category:List